Just Dance
by Clementine Plum
Summary: Follow Chloe and the other girls as they dance their hearts out, and suffer through the drama of being an Abby Lee dancer. A Dance Moms fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe hurries to tie her long, blonde hair in a blue ribbon, to match her dance top and shorts, when she hears Abby's voice

ring out through the studio, "Girls, girls, hurry now! We don't have all day!" in an irritated tone.

_Ugh, lovely. It's only the first day back after break and she's already in a bad mood. _Chloe thinks to herself as she scurries through the door, while pulling

her jazz shoes on her feet, with her Mom close behind. She finds the other girls already lined up and Abby standing aside the

infamous pyramid with a scowl on her face, her hands sitting on her wide hips. "Chloe, what have I told you about being late like this? If this were rehearsal for a

Broadway show, you would have just been fired." Abby babbles in her annoying tone about the fact that Chloe was three and a half minutes late.

"Now girls, on to the pyramid," Abby peels away the paper covering the first picture, at the very bottom of the pyramid, "Mackenzie. Honey, I realize you're only seven,

but I need to be seeing more from you. I want you to be at the level of performing that Maddie was when she was your age." Mackenzie just kind of nods her head.

_Poor Ken, _Chloe thinks, _Geez Abby, have you ever thought that maybe the reason why she isn't performing good enough for YOU and the reason that none of us, except Maddie, are good enough for YOU is because all you ever do is set us up to fail? Do you really think that putting us down and telling us that we aren't good enough is actually helping us? _Chloe was really getting angry, now. _I just wish I could tell all that to her dumb, bulldog face._

"Chloe!" Abby yells, waving her palm in front of Chloe's face, as Chloe shoots back into reality. "You're not a bulldog!" Chloe squeaks out, jolting her arms out into a

defense stance. Chloe's eyes widen and she looks around to see everyone staring at her, Abby's mouth open and her picture at the lowest spot in the middle of the

pyramid. "What did you say?" Abby looks infuriated, but thankfully, somewhat confused. "Nothing. . . I said nothing. . ." Chloe barely gets out. "Chloe, do you think

that daydreaming is going to get you anywhere? Well, news alert: It won't!" Abby didn't seem to catch the 'bulldog' thing, luckily.

_I really have to stop doing that. _Chloe feels kind of bad about it and sends Abby a mental _Sorry, _as she watches her unveil, not surprisingly, Maddie at the top of the

pyramid, with Brooke just below her. "Maddie. You're always consistent with your dancing; you always put in all of the hours and practice, and guess what? It pays off.

Girls, you could learn something from Maddie's example."

_Abby, do you ever notice when Paige and I stay two extra hours before a competition to practice, only to go home and practice even more? Or how about when Brooke reluctantly turns down football games just to get to run through a dance a few extra times? Or when Nia begs her Mom to bring her to the studio, just to perfect her very small parts, to please you? _Chloe thinks of all of the things she and the girls have had to sacrifice, just to be dancers.

Abby turns around, to announce the site of their next competition, "Girls, we will be attending the Z-Star Competition in Atlanta, Georgia." Abby says, with a few 'Oohs'

and 'Yays' from the girls. "Now on to the dances. You will all be in the group dance. The group dance is going to be titled 'Love'; it's going to be a Paris themed dance.

There will be lots of flowers, and the outfits are going to be sweet and romantic, I want every one of you to be overly sweet and look like you've just fell in love." Abby

states, as all of the girls ooh and ah over the sound of it, and the moms openly appreciate the contrast to the other odd types of dances they've been doing. Mackenzie

gets a cute grin on her face and states matter-of-factly, "I'll just be thinking of Justin Bieber.", getting giggles from the girls, moms and even Abby, as Abby finishes

naming off the dances, "Paige, you will have a solo," everyone cheers for her and Chloe turns and hugs her. "Chloe and Maddie, you will have a duet. Paige, your solo

will be called 'United', it's going to be a patriotic, contemporary routine, but with a twist. Chloe and Maddie, your duo is called 'I Know', it will be a contemporary lyrical

dance, and it's much more in-depth than some of the other dances you've had together. It's about being empathetic. You will both be kind of arguing at the first of the

dance, and then as the dance continues you gain more understanding for each other. Moms, you're going to need to stone their costumes for the group dance, and they

should be in later this afternoon." Abby continues as the girls nod their heads in excitement, "Okay, girls begin stretching. Moms, you can go."

_A duet with Maddie about empathy, this should be interesting._

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked it, please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Christi pulls the hem of her beige dress down as she sits beside her best friend, Kelly, in the mom's room, "So, I think I'm

actually excited for the dances this week." Christi glances over at the other moms waiting for their opinions.

"I'm glad that we are finally getting an age-appropriate, non-controversial group dance." Holly states, setting her purse on

the floor and sitting between Kelly and Melissa, "So, what do you think about Paige getting the only solo this week, Kelly?

She really deserves it."

Kelly looks down at her two daughters practicing and smiles, "I am absolutely ecstatic for Paige, and I'm probably more

excited than she is, but then I have to look at Brooke who is second-to-first on the pyramid, and she doesn't even get a

special part."

Christi nods her blonde head, "Yeah, I think Paige deserves it, you know, 100%; but what I don't understand, is why Abby

didn't go ahead and just put Paige in that spot on the pyramid if she wasn't going to give Brooke a solo or at least a special

part as well."

They all nod their heads, "Melissa, you're being quiet. . . What do you think of Maddie getting a duo with Chloe instead of a

solo?" Holly asks curiously, glancing at Melissa and watching the girls practice.

Melissa remains a bit quiet before answering, "I'm happy for the both of them, I like the theme of the duo, too."

Kelly crosses her legs and inquires, "So, you're not even the least bit upset that Maddie didn't get a solo, although she was at

the top of the pyramid?"

Melissa begins to look a bit annoyed, "No. . . I don't know why you three always think that my mind set is only about Maddie

being on the top of everything."

Holly, Christi and Kelly exchange glances and Christi just rolls her eyes, "We never said that Melissa, but when you get _that_

defensive about something that was never even brought up, we can't help but feel that way." Melissa begins to gather her

things to leave, when Gia pokes her head in the door, "The costumes just got here and Abby wants all of you to come

downstairs so the girls can try them on." They gather their things and follow Gia down the stairs and into a dressing room,

where they find the girls sifting through the boxes squealing in excitement.

Abby comes into the room with a clipboard and measuring tape, "Girls, if you keep that up and go losing your costume, you

_will_be cut out of the dance." At that the girls calm down and find their correct costumes for the group dance, with Abby's

instruction, and they try them on. The tops are pink and corset-style, the skirt short and ruffled. In their hair they wore

matching pink, fishnet fascinators. "Aw, don't you girls look adorable." Christi coos.

"Moms, you will need to stone them with the Swarovski crystals here and here," Abby points out, using Nia's costume as an

example, "then you'll just use the plain, pink crystals here." The moms nod their heads exasperatedly, and Abby sends Paige,

Chloe and Maddie to try on their other costumes. Maddie and Chloe enter shortly after wearing identical jade green outfits,

the tops are tight and patterned with matching stones and poufy sleeves, the skirts flowed to mid-thigh and they wore plain,

green hairpieces. Paige wears a simple, white poufy-sleeved top. Her skirt is khaki-style, powder blue and reaches an inch

above her knees, with a faux white petticoat underneath. She wears simply a small, white daisy flower in her hair.

"Paige's hair should be curly and half-up, half-down and her flower hairpiece should be on the right side of where the hair is

pinned. Maddie and Chloe's hair should be up in the smaller curly buns, the top should be in a bump and their hairpieces

should be just on the right side of the bun." Abby tells the moms, examining the girls' outfits, "For the group dance their hair

should be in the bigger curly buns and some of the girls' fascinators should be pinned on the left and some on the right, you

can divide that up however. Girls, that's all, you can go change back into your dance clothes now."

The girls head back into the changing rooms. "Abby, if Paige is doing a patriotic dance then why is her outfit so simple? It's

kind of ugly." Kelly asks, looking at Abby, confused.

Abby turns to Kelly and rolls her eyes, "Kelly, I thought we were over all of that with you believing I'm setting your kids up to

fail, blah blah blah. . ."

Kelly lets out a long sigh and rolls her eyes, "I never said that Abby, I was just asking about the costume. . . But it is true."

Abby shakes her head and walking out of the room replies, "I am her dance teacher. If you don't trust me then you shouldn't

even be here. Quit thinking crap like that." Kelly just rolls her eyes, as they walk back up into the mom's room.

_Abby better watch it or Kelly is gonna end up going off on her. _Christi thinks to herself as they sit back down to watch the

girls finish practice. _This is gonna be a long three days._

* * *

**Alrighty, guys! Again, please review! I love reviews, and a thank you to my only reviewer so far! :) **

**Also, in case you guys don't know what a fascinator is, google it!**


End file.
